Going Under
by fairy-girl91
Summary: The new girl acts tough and looks tough and everyone is scared of her. But is that who she really is? Kai will find out soon enough... PREVIOUSLY KNOWN AS ME AGAINST MY LIFE
1. Chapter 1 New School and Brand New Life

Hey people! I have finally started this new story, it's been about 2 hours since I updated my bio. Any ways, I'll shut up and get on with the story. By the way, if you see any msn slang it's because I'm used to typing that way.

Summary: The new girl in school looks tough and almost everyone is scared of her. But when her past comes to haunt her, then her friends realize she only acts tough to make up for the pain inside… Just read!! You'll understand better.

"writing here" means people talking, _writing like this_ means thinking or exaggeration. 

Chapter 1: A New School and a Brand New Life. 

Rave's pov

People were staring at me as I walked down the hall, though I couldn't blame them. The way I was dressed looked as if I'd kill anyone in seconds if they pissed me off. Good, they already feared me.

I walked into the office to get my schedule. As soon as I stepped in, everyone turned to stare, even the secretary looked freaked out. I glared and walked up to the desk. "I need my schedule, I'm new here." I said.

The secretary nodded and made an audible gulp. "Y-y-your name dear?"

I snorted, not many people call me 'dear' plus the fact that she stuttered was pretty funny. "Rave Hiwatari." As soon as she gave me it, I looked down and to see what my first class was. Math. Just great, my least favorite subject not that I had a favorite subject any ways, I hate them all. I went back into the hallway and headed toward the classroom, getting lost a couple of times on the way.

Tala's pov

The teacher was going over the absence sheet and got to the H's. Kai, Rei, and me were sitting in a group with Mariah, Sersee, and Ray. Kai and I were talking quietly about how to get Rei and Mariah together when he got to Hiwatari, Rave. We all looked up because no one had heard of her, so we were all curious to see who she was. But nobody was answering. The teacher stupidly didn't look up and kept repeating the name. "Yo Kai, she has the same last name as you!" I said.

"No shit, fuckhead" Kai answered sarcastically.

"Do you know her?"

"No clue who she is and I don't give a fuck either."

We all jump as the door slams and a girl walks in. There was a sharp intake of breath as everyone took her in. She had long dark blue hair with light blue and red streaks that was in a high ponytail. Her eyes were blood red with red/blue tinged upside-down triangle markings under them. (a/n: think of those prism nail polish things). Her ears were like elf ears, slightly longer then usual and pointed. She was wearing long, black, baggy pants with strips of material hanging here and there, three double studded belts and a couple of wallet chains. Her shirt was a red tank top and a black mesh hoodie. On her arms she wore black and red striped arm socks and many studded bracelets, one with what looked like rusted nails on it. Her neck had a choker on it with the same rusted nails on it. This girl, Rave, looked like the devil himself, except in female form.

I bent over and whispered to Kai, "She looks like a female form of you, tough and wild, glum and looks like you'd kill anyone within a matter of seconds." Kai kicked me hard under the table, but he looked over at me and nodded in agreement. Despite her appearance, she was hot.

Kai's pov

Tala whispered something to me and I kicked him but nodded my head in agreement, if this girl looked like this then, like me, she had to have been through some rough times. Though what that could have been… As I got lost in thought, I vaguely heard the teacher tell Rave to tell the class some stuff about her. I looked up, this had to be interesting.

"My name is Rave Hiwatari. I got kicked out of my last school for starting a fight and hospitalizing ten people. I love skateboarding, snowboarding and kick boxing. Anything you want to know about me…" here, Rave trailed off for a second. "Is absolutely none of your fucking business." The teacher ignored the last part with the swearing because you weren't actually supposed to swear in school, and started up with the teaching. Rave walked up to me and sat down in the empty seat beside me. "Hey Kai."

I glared at her, "How do you know my name?" I demanded.

"Tisk tisk, you still have a bad temper I see. To answer your question: that's for me to know and for _you_ to find out." She grinned evilly and then focused her attention up front.

I glared at Rave one last time and then followed suite. 

*~*~*~Later at lunch~*~*~*

Rave's pov

It was lunch and I followed the crowd towards the cafeteria. I went to one of the vending machines and got a coke, not being that hungry. I looked around and saw Kai sitting with his group. I walked over and sat down with them, much to their surprise. "Hey Kai." I said.

"Kai, I thought you said you didn't know her…"

"I don't Tala, but she knows my name so I'm guessing she knows me." Kai looks towards me and I nod. "I'm curious to how exactly she knows me though."

"I told you, that's for me to know and for you to find out. I can't tell you, I've been restricted to do so." I told him.

"Restricted?" this girl asks me. She was wearing a green tank top and baggy jeans. She had crystal eyes that looked as if they could see right through you.

"And you're name is?"

"Sersee."

"Well, _Sersee,_" I glared at her and she flinched, "that's none of your business. Now, could I have an introduction?"

Kai's pov

__

Boy this girl is bossy, she acts so tough but she's hiding something… What's this about being restricted? I shrug and finish off my sprite before answering her question. "Well, the first thing I can tell you about us is that we're all fighting champions in this school, no one starts a fight with any of us. This is Sersee, don't be fooled by her girlish acts that she sometimes puts on,'' Rave nods and I continue. "This here is Tala," here Tala gets up and bows stupidly, "he looks stupid," Tala throws me a look, "and acts stupid," my turn to get kicked under the table, "but he's the third best fighter in this school. Then there's Mariah, she acts really girly but gets pissed off easily, and lets just say those fighting skills don't go to waste. Beside Mariah is Rei, he's the second best fighter. That's Ray, she's not a big ray of sunshine though, as her name might suggest, she's been through a lot and doesn't talk much but she doesn't put up with crap." I stop for a second to look at Ray. She was staring into space with her orange and yellow eyes. Her yellow tube top made her look happy with her red, orange and yellow hair, but that's only if you're looking at the top half of her. She was wearing blue camouflage pants that covered up her feet making them seem way too big for her with a double studded belt and a wallet chain. I wonder what she has on her mind now… "Well that's it except for me, I'm the best fighter here, but you seem to already know me so I guess I'm done."

"Well, since I'm here now, I guess that has to be all wrong." Rave says.

"What's wrong about it? You don't know these people!" I growl.

"What's wrong is that I'm here now so that means that one of these guys is going to be kicked off their place as best fighters of the school."

I growl and glare at her, "You have no right saying that you're better then us. You haven't even seen us fight."

"But I know how I fight. You ready to loose your place as best fighter Kai?"

"Bring it on bitch." I say looking her straight in the eye but the next thing I know I'm in the ground my hand holding my nose.

Rave's pov

"Bring it on bitch," Kai growls. 

__

No one calls me a bitch and gets away with it. My hand curls into a fist and I punch him, so hard he falls off the bench. He sits there, paralyzed for a second, I guess he's not used to people standing up to him. He looks up and I hiss, "That's a warning, I don't take shit from no one, you call me a bitch again and you get worse then that. Got it?" Kai stands up and takes his hand away from his face. His nose is bleeding and it looks like I might have broken it.

"I got it, _bitch_." Now I'm on the ground, a crowd has formed around us, my blood dripping everywhere. I put my hand up to my nose and it hurts to touch, I think Kai might have broken my nose in return. I look at my hand and it's soaked in my blood. My hand automatically forms a fist and I'm about to swing it at his stomach when the principal comes in yelling.

"Hiwatari and… Hiwatari," he looks confused for a second, but then returns to his pissed-at-us look, "get in my office now."

^-^ Yay!! I'm done the first chapter and I have a pretty good idea on what I'm gonna do for this story. Review and tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate it! This chapter only took me about 3 hours, lolz, ive been on msn and on the phone at the same time so it kinda slows me down… Now, what was I gonna call this story again… *scratches head* o well, I'm going to save this and then go upload it and maybe by then I'll remember… l8erz!!! 


	2. Chapter 2 That's What You Get

Hey people! I'm so happy, as stupid as it seems, because I didn't expect to get 6 reviews for one chapter! Actually it might be 7 now cause I sorta found out u could review your own story!!! ^-^ Yea so newayz… I finally got off my ass to write another chapter, though when I finish it is another thing, you see I keep deleting it because it doesn't sound right. In this chapter I added a bit of Spanish as you will see but I don't know if I spelled the stuff right. I just finished my Spanish course a little over a week ago and already I forget most of it. Yup, so here it is.

Chapter 2: That's What You Get

Rave's pov

Kai and I walked silently to the principal's office, both holding our nose and trying to make it stop bleeding. I didn't really know where I was going so I just pretty much followed Kai. When we got there, Kai knocked and stepped in, me following suite. I looked around and compared to the principal's office in my last school, this one seemed pretty dull. There was a desk which had a few papers scattered all over it, a computer and a pen/pencil holder. We sat down in a couple of leather chairs, the only other piece of furniture in the room. The principal was staring at us with a look of extreme annoyance. I kept eye contact because it shows you have no fear.

"I am extremely disappointed in the two of you. Hiwatari," I knew he wasn't talking to me because he was staring at Kai, "you should know better then to start a fight in school, you haven't started one before this. And you Hiwatari," here he looked over at me, "you have just started in this school and I'd expect you to follow the rules properly for at least the first week, I was more hoping for all year but I guess I was wrong. I will have to punish you for this because, as you should know, fighting is against the rules, it is one of the more strict rules. You are both suspended-"

"What the fuck-" I started.

"No swearing please." The principal stated glaring at me.

"As I was saying," glaring right back, "I just started school today and you're going to suspend me?!"

"Well that's what you get for fighting on school grounds. Continuing from where I left off, you will be suspended for one week and after that you will have detention for one week. After school you will both report to the janitor and you will scrub the lockers from top to bottom, making sure there are no marks, including graffiti, left on them. No excuses for not being there, for every detention you miss, you get one more. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." I grumbled. Kai just nodded his head, he had not said anything since we were in the cafeteria. 

We left in silence and headed to our next class as the bell had already wrung five minutes before. We were half way there (our English class was on the other side of the school) when I stopped. "Umm Kai?" He grunted. "I just remembered, shouldn't we clean ourselves up first?" I looked down at myself. My clothes were covered in blood and some of the blood on my nose had dried. It was amazing that I had just remembered it would seem more like a thing you don't really forget. Kai stopped, stunned, in his tracks and looked at himself. It seemed as if he was worse for wear. 

"Yeah whatever." So we changed our direction and headed for the bathrooms. Once we were done there we went back towards our class.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Kai and I did, of course, throw insults at each other but had enough self-control to not throw anymore punches. The rest of the week would have gone just as smoothly as today if it weren't for the one thing that I had hoped would never happen in school.

*~*~*~*~*~*~Friday, after lunch~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kai's pov
    
    "Spanish, great. This is the one subject that I look forward to the least every day. Not only is this teacher incomprehensible when she's speaking Spanish, you can't understand her in English either." I said to Tala on our way to class. I hadn't seen much of Rave today but as we were heading up the steps I saw her in front of us taking the steps two at a time. We sat down without a glance at each other and so began our class.

"Hola! Today we will be studying some more vocabulario. It's all about el naturaleza." The teacher started talking about how to say some words like 'tree' and 'flower' and other crap like that but I got lost in thought. All of a sudden I was shaken out of my dreams by Tala. I looked up at him and he pointed to Rave. I gasped involuntarily and went over to her. 

Rave was lying on the ground, curled up in a ball. She was shaking all over yet there was no pulse when I checked. By the looks of it she had fallen off her chair and had hit a desk because there was a trickle of blood coming from the side of her head. I looked into her eyes and was surprised to see they had become totally black, not a speck of white to be seen. _And I thought that her eyes were freaky enough being blood red…_ I thought staring down at her. I realized that the teacher was screeching, waving her arms around in hysterics, speaking rapidly saying who-knows-what in Spanish.

15 minutes had gone by and now a whole crowd was formed around Rave. A mix of friends and random people walking around the hallways had heard about what had happened and came to see Rave, as well as a few members of staff such as teachers from nearby classrooms, a nurse, and the principal. They had somehow managed to control the Spanish teacher and get her to stop screeching and running around in circles, though she was still muttering under her breath. I was staring down at Rave, still curled tight in a ball, when she suddenly sat up, her eyes returning to their original color, and screamed at the top of her lungs. She stopped when she ran out of breath and looked around. A horrified look swept across her face and she got up and sprinted out of the classroom. "Rave, wait! You shouldn't be-"

"Dude, leave it, it's too late. She's gone…" Tala said, staring blankly at where Rave had run off. He too was in total shock of what had just happened. At least one thing has been confirmed, something is definitely haunting her, and it's taking her over…

I should write more considering I'm now at the top of the page and also because that was an extremely short chapter. But I thought that would be a nice little cliff hanger and I want to plan out perfectly what's going to go on in the discussion that Kai and Rave have, which I will obviously put in the next chapter. This chapter, more pointedly the part in Spanish class, was inspired by the Evanescence music I was (and still am) listening to while typing this. That last little paragraph there will be explained better in the next chapter for those of you who are confused. Thank you again for reviewing and I would appreciate it if you guys would R&R again. Oh, and a special thank-you to Black-Dranzer6 and Sacria for letting me use your ocs, they'll probably come into my story in the next couple of chapters… Oh and another thing, someone asked what there relation was, that won't actually come into the story until later though hints of what it might be are going to be dropped here in there by mysterious people o.O lolz so anywayz, ^-^ L8erz!

~Kirsten =)


	3. Chapter 3 Remembering and Close Calls

Hey people! Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for reviewing. I did not expect to get 14 reviews for 2 chapters, even though 14 isn't really a lot, or is it?... wtv. So yea, a couple of announcements: 1. I've changed my mind on what's going to happen in the story so strange people will not be giving out hints about the relation between Kai and Rave, instead you will find out in this chapter. 2. Sorry guys (Sacria and Black- Dranzer6), but I won't be using your oc's, I've been trying to figure out a way to put them into my story but I can't figure out how. If I find I need more characters in my story(which I probably will eventually so don't worry) they'll be the first ones on my list. I'll shut up now and on with the story!  
  
Chapter 3: Remembering and Close Calls  
  
Rave's pov  
  
I sat on my bed rocking back and forth, crying silently. Yes crying, most uncharacteristic for me, even before I became the punk I am today. But who would blame you when you've been through what I have. Especially today, my worst fear had came true, it happened at school- again- and now everyone would know and would shun me away from existence, the same they had done at my old school. How could I return? I may as well just change schools again but why bother, the same will happen at my next school, and then the next and the next. It will just keep finding me again and haunting me, destroying me. But then again, maybe I won't have to go back to school, maybe I won't even have to face my parents again or those stupid shrinks. I'd say I wouldn't have to face my friends either but I've never had a friend, not with always having to change schools. I wouldn't have to face it again either...  
  
I staggered over to my desk and pulled out the gun that was safely hidden in a locked drawer so that my mom wouldn't be able to open it and find the gun. I held it in my hand turning it around in my palm, watching the light from the moon, the only source of light in my room, glinting off its shiny surface. No one would want to live this horrible life not with something possessing you. I may as well die, nobody will notice, I never had time to make friends... I then brought the gun up to my head, tears pouring down my cheeks, only able to think that whatever lay ahead couldn't be as bad as what I was going through now...  
  
Kai's pov  
  
Tala and I were able to make it to my house after Rave ran out and were now sitting on my bed, turning the events of the day over in our heads. "Our dads work together you know..." I said, "My dad told me the day after Rave came to our school. Supposedly that's why they moved here, because of business. Her mom's dead, died in a car accident when she was six. Her dad is always gone on business trips and he started leaving her behind as soon as she was old enough to baby-sit herself, which was when she turned ten. That's pretty harsh on a ten year old... they've always lived in a mansion, much like mine, and to be in one by yourself at ten..." I shivered, it would have given me the creeps.  
  
"You seem to know a lot about her for not knowing her. And you sound so worried, you don't like her do you? Not after what happened in the caf today." Tala said quietly.  
  
"No, not really. I just know general background information..." but I trailed off because of sudden intense pain in my head. The pain subsided quickly and I looked up and I suddenly knew everything. "Holy shit..." I said and paled. "I don't just like her, I love her. Tala, she's my fucking girlfriend. I have to get to her, she might try to kill herself, the demon. It takes her over. She'll kill herself without realizing it. They're not here now because of business. I found out..." And then I bolted for my car.  
  
I left Tala staring dumbly at me, driving over the speed limit, hoping I'd make it on time. If I didn't, I don't know what I'd do... I slammed my fist on the steering wheel and swore. Why hadn't I remembered sooner? I swerved into their driveway stopped my car at the door and ran in. I rushed up the steps and down the hallway, as if I knew where I was going. Wait, of course I knew where I was going, I'd been here a million times, even swam in their pool in the back yard.  
  
I barged into a room, knowing in some weird way that it was Rave's, and saw a sight I will never forget. Rave had a gun held to her head, seconds away from pulling the trigger. "Rave! Stop! I know you're there, you can fight it. Whatever you do, don't pull that trigger!" A gust of wind swept up the papers scattered on a desk but disappeared just as suddenly, a sure sign that it had left.  
  
"Kai?" Rave said weekly and then fainted, collapsing only to have me rushing towards her and catching her. I held her in my arms for what seemed like an eternity, cradling her, hoping that she was ok. After all, having a demon leave you is like lightening striking you, fast and painful....  
  
Ha! So short, disgracefully sort, but I have to end it here but I swear I will update sooner then I was able to get this chapter up. I was once again having problems with this story, I keep forgetting what exactly I was gunna do. I was going to have this chapter and the next chapter be one chapter instead of two, but it's getting late and I don't feel like writing anymore so I promise the next chapter will be up by the end of the week. If it's not email me or flame me all you want (well preferably not flame). So l8erz and don't forget to review and tell me what you think!  
  
~Kirsten =) 


	4. Sorting Out What Happened

Hey people! I'm sooooo sry that I didn't update last week when I said I would but I totally forgot you know I have a life too. But not that's not my main reason for not updating, you see my computer has been really messed lately and yea I know it seems I keep making excuses bit its true… So yea, I'll shut up now and let you read…

Chapter 4 Sorting Out What Happened

Kai's pov

I picked her up and laid her on a large, flat and circular chair covered with black pillows and I watched as she automatically curled up in a tight ball, much like a tiny puppy. Her petite body seemed to fit perfectly there, the pillows surrounding her like some sort of fluffy shield. I watched her for a while but eventually fell into a restless sleep on her floor.

**The next morning**

"Kai? Kai! Are you ok? Wake up!"

I opened my eyes rubbing them and peered at my waker (a/n is that even a word?). Tala was standing over me looking extremely worried. "Dude, where am I?"

"Rei I think we should get him to a hospital, he doesn't seem to know where he is."

I got up and smacked Tala upside the head. "I know perfectly well where I am and I DO NOT need to got to the hospital. How's Rave?"

"Perfectly fine," Rei confirmed walking over to me and patting me on the back for who-knows why. "She's eating ice cream in the kitchen right now."

"Ice cream?" I asked confused looking over at the clock, "It's only 10 am!"

"That's what I said. She seems to have an obsession over it. She is currently devouring a large container of double fudge ice cream."

"Hmmm, she usually does that after an attack." I said.

"Attack?" Tala asked, "Does this and what happened to Rave in school have anything to do with why you ran off so suddenly last night?"

"Yes and I guess I should explain everything to you, probably for your own safety. Come downstairs and we'll talk with Rave."

"Ok, I'll show you to the kitchen then." Rei offered.

"That's ok, I know my way around here perfectly fine."

"How is that, I thought you didn't know her?" 

"I'll explain everything downstairs."

We headed to the kitchen where we found Rave half way through the large container of ice cream. I took the ice cream away from her, with much screaming and kicking on her part, and sat down at the round table.

"Rave, we need to talk. Sit down." I ordered.

She sat down obediently and stared at me straight in the eyes. "What do you want? I thought you didn't care about me. That's why you left isn't it?"

"Rave of course I care about you!"

"No you don't! You abandoned me and never said good bye."

"I couldn't say good bye though. I tried to but-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR FUCKING BUTS! YOU LEFT ME AND NOTHING YOU CAN SAY OR DO WILL EVER MAKE UP FOR THAT! YOU LEFT ME FOR THAT YOKAI TO KEEP COMING BACK!" 

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I DIDN'T LEAVE YOU!"

"WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT THE FUCK UP AND START FROM THE BEGINNING SO THAT WE CAN ALL UNDERSTAND WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" Tala yelled.

I looked at my friend and realized he had a point. If we didn't start from the beginning we'd get no where. And yelling wouldn't help either.

"Ok, first start with how you guys know each other." Rei ordered.

"Our dads worked together in the same company, they were partners. We've known each other since we were babies. We didn't really hang out that much until high school though. That's when we started going out." I answered a bit more calm then before. But when Rave spoke up she didn't seem as calm…

"Yea, and then you left me. You found out about… it… and then decided I was a freak just like everybody else."

"I keep telling you, I didn't ditch you." I looked over at Tala and looked him in the eyes. "You've known me almost as long as Rave and I have known each other. You know I would never leave a girl just like that. What happened was that Rave started disappearing for a day or two, coming back with cuts and bruises. Every time she disappeared they kept getting worse until one day I had to take her to the hospital one of the cuts was so deep. I was getting really worried and finally found a pattern on when she disappeared. I followed her one night and found her in a forest crying on the ground but when I tried to get close to her she got up slowly and started to talk in this really creepy voice. When she looked up at me her eyes were glowing red and her skin was chalk white.

"I knew by then that she was possessed by a yokai- demon- but realized too late what she was saying. The yokai that had possessed her realized I knew about him and didn't want me interfering with whatever he was doing with Rave. So he started chanting a spell (the weird stuff Rave was saying) that made me forget anything and everything that has to do with her. Then he sent me away so that there wasn't a chance that I'd meet up with he again.

Rave's pov

"Oh… I guess the yokai wasn't nice enough to make me forger about you too. Anyway, after Kai left, the yokai started coming more often. I'd have 'pre-attacks' like what you saw the other day. 'Pre-attacks' are when he's making me more vulnerable, it makes it easier for him when he actually comes to possess me. They would always happen at school though and people started fearing me, and what they didn't understand they'd make fun of. So I kept changing school but never made a friend just in case I hurt them. 

"I had attended so many schools that I had to move to a different state. So I moved here. I attended the local school, which just happened to be Kai's school. But the yokai saw Kai one day before school started and told me not to tell Kai how I knew him. If I even thought about telling Kai he'd 'stab' me sort of like a voodoo doll. 

"So now I fast forward to the day I had the 'pre-attack'. After I ran from the class I went to my house thinking that I'd be safe from hurting anybody. But I guess I was wrong. Since the yokai saw no one around after possessing me to hurt, he turned on me. Everything I said though, were my real thoughts. If the yokai hadn't tried to kill me during that attack, I probably would have done it anyway. I'm so fed up of the attacks, not having any one to talk to, no friends, my dad never being home, my mother dead since I was little. It was starting to get more then I could bear." 

Kai's pov

"Just before Rave was about to shoot herself, I guess that's when I remembered. I was talking about her and how we knew each other (our dads) and I was just amusing myself thinking about how Rave was pretty hot," I looked over at Rave and she blushed, "and how it would be cool to go out with you. Then I'm guessing the spell broke and I realized how much I really loved you…" I trailed off thinking about the old times. Just Rave and me, parents gone for the week… "With my memories came the realization of the meaning of your pre-attack and that you'd probably be somewhere alone. I came to help and I found you held at gun-point by you/the yokai."

Tala and Rei looked from one to another. They had stayed silent pretty much the whole time.

"Wasn't your dad a bit suspicious about why you kept changing schools?" Tala asked.

"Nope, not at all. He just considers me 'daddy's little girl' and did what ever I asked him."

"Oh…" Rei said.

"Well now that's settled, I want some ice cream!" Rave said cheerfully.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at her. I walked over to her and hugged her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you and I'll do anything to stop the yokai."

She looked up at me in surprise. "Didn't you know? It's all over now. That spell or whatever you were chanting when you walked in got rid of him."

"Spell!?" I asked.

Rave giggled. "I guess you didn't realize you had wicken background either… o well I'll explain later. I want ice cream!!!"

Wheeeeee, well that's the end of this chapter and this problem solved. Hehe review and tell me what you think. And don't worry, this isnt the end of the story yet….

-Kirsten =)


End file.
